<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil, the Detective, and Valentine's Day by SK_Kasai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426907">The Devil, the Detective, and Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai'>SK_Kasai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, chloe is trying to survive it, the devil is in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s Valentines Day!” the spawn insisted.</p><p>“Exactly. A <i>human</i>, made up holiday.” Lucifer pointed out, “I’m not human!”</p><p>“Mom is.”</p><p>“Your mother is not just any human!”</p><p>“But she <i>is</i> human.” </p><p>He sighed, realizing that the girl was right. Miracle or not, the Detective was still human.</p><p>“She deserves the best date anyone could ever plan.” Lucifer shut his eyes, gulping the last of his drink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil, the Detective, and Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not me writing a Deckerstar Valentine's Day fic. Nope.</p><p>But, anyway, here's too many words of Deckerstar being their annoying, adorable, lovable selves. Just funny, cute romantic fluff this time. No angst, I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I asked for your aid and assistance, not your endless, useless rambles!”</p><p>“Do you want to plan the perfect date for Mom or not?”</p><p>“I’m not even sure if planning a date is the correct course of action!”</p><p>He took a frustrated sip of his drink, continuing his pacing. The spawn rolled her eyes at him, sighing in the most exaggerated, irritating manner he’d ever witnessed.</p><p>“It’s Valentine's Day!”</p><p>“Exactly. A <em>human,</em> made up holiday.” Lucifer pointed out, “I’m not human!”</p><p>“Mom is.”</p><p>“Your mother is not just any human!”</p><p>“But she <em>is</em> human.” </p><p>He sighed, realizing that the girl was right. Miracle or not, the Detective was still human.</p><p>“She deserves the best date anyone could ever plan.” Lucifer shut his eyes, gulping the last of his drink.</p><p>Now what? They were just going around in circles.</p><p>“You’re scared that you can’t give her the best date ever, so you’re trying to cancel the whole celebration.” </p><p>“Aren’t you quite the therapist in training?” He seethed, finding that his soft spot for the tiny human put him at a disadvantage. He’d smite anyone who dared talk to him like that.</p><p>The Devil? Scared? Of a little date?</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>“Lucifer, she loves you.” The spawn said, the <em>duh</em> heavily implied in her voice, “You love her. When two people love each other, it’s more about spending time together than super fancy dates.”</p><p>“So no helicopter?”</p><p>“Mom doesn’t like surprises.” She reminded him gently, “Besides, it’s her weekend with me. We already barely managed to convince her to let me go to a sleepover on such a short notice. I don’t think she’d like flying out of the country. I have school on Monday!”</p><p>“Out of the state then.”</p><p>“Lucifer!”</p><p>He huffed in frustration, making a beeline for his bar. At this rate, he was going to empty his stock of expensive drinks before bloody Valentine's Day arrived.</p><p>“Just plan something for you two together and Mom will be more than happy. I promise.” The urchin soothed.</p><p>“Easy for you to say.”</p><p>“I know more about this than you do!”</p><p>“My bloody drink is older than you.” He remarked dryly, raising an eyebrow at her, pointing to his glass, “I am billions of years old, spawn. How old are you, pray tell?”</p><p>She snuck out her tongue at him, proclaiming “Twelve” as if it were some great achievement. </p><p>
  <em>Twelve.</em>
</p><p>That was so unfathomably small that it almost blew his mind. An overprotective urge overcame him and he swore he'd give anyone who made the little girl <em>frown </em>an early preview of Hell.</p><p>Twelve years old. Bloody Hell.</p><p>“I know a bit about this day from movies the Detective has forced me to watch.” He began, “I-”</p><p>“Like how I force you to watch Disney movies?”</p><p>“Shut up, urchin.” He grit his teeth.</p><p>“I thought you never lied.” </p><p>“Stop torturing me!” Lucifer groaned.</p><p>Anyone else would have trembled due to the tone of his voice alone, but the urchin? She stuck out her tongue again, grinning.</p><p>“There is such a thing as spending too much time with Mazikeen you know.” He remarked, plopping down on one of the stools by the bar.</p><p>The spawn gave him a long look, saying nothing. He focused on his drink, wondering why humans liked to make love so complicated. Weren’t the emotions involved torture enough? Did they need more confusion?</p><p>Masochists and sadists. All of them.</p><p>Eventually, Trixie rose from her seat on his leather couch, settling down in the stool next to his.</p><p>“I’ll help you.” She promised, taking pity on him, “Since you’re a<em> really</em> good step-devil. Plus, you and Mom are <em>so</em> cute.”</p><p>He ignored her compliment, deciding to take help where he could find it.</p><p>“And what’s in it for you?” He asked, reaching for the wad of cash he kept in his suit jacket.</p><p>“Chocolate. A lot of it?” She mused.</p><p>He nodded, pulling his hand away from his pocket.</p><p>“And cash.”</p><p>He laughed at that, shaking his head.</p><p>At least some things never changed.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>*cries in Deckerstar*</strong> </em>
</p><p>By Friday, he’d consulted the urchin, the doctor, and Miss Lopez. The internet, several bloody boring movies, and even <em>Daniel</em> helped.</p><p>Lucifer was… desperate.</p><p>He didn’t want to cock this up.</p><p>The Detective deserved the best. Deep down, he knew that wasn’t him. However, there was no reason as to why he couldn’t provide her with the best date ever, right?</p><p>“Lucifer?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You’re doing it again.” The Detective was smiling, a tiny smile with bright eyes; something he learned implied fondness.</p><p>She was fond of him. The <em>Devil.</em></p><p>Because she <em>loved</em> him.</p><p>Chloe Jane Decker loved <em>him.</em></p><p>“I’m not doing anything.” He crossed his arms, realizing that didn’t help his case when it was way too late. Well, uncrossing them now would make things worse, right?</p><p>“It’s going to be fine.” She promised, rubbing his wrist, “We can spend some time together, just the two of us. That’s all I want, Lucifer.”</p><p>He nodded, making some sort of noise in the back of his throat that hopefully implied agreement.</p><p>She gave him another smile and he wished he could kiss her right there. No PDAs at work was a dumb rule. Whoever made it up ought to be suffering in a Hell Loop by now. He’d pay them a visit, alongside whoever decided to turn Valentine's Day into what it was now.</p><p>The Detective looked at him for a second too long, before turning her attention back to the impressive heap of paperwork in front of her.</p><p>Lucifer watched her work for a minute, his eyes darting between the papers in front of her and the tortuous piles of papers neatly stacked on her desk.</p><p>They solved a lot of cases, didn’t they? Bloody paperwork was endless. She’d slave over it for hours and he’d do anything, content by being close to her.</p><p>It was their thing.</p><p>It had been for years.</p><p>He was the Devil. He didn’t do paperwork. </p><p>For the love of Dad. What was he even thinking?</p><p>He bounced his leg, grabbing his phone from where it was precariously balanced on the edge of the desk. A word game would do well now. Maybe mindless scrolling through social media or even-</p><p>Who was he kidding?</p><p>He set his phone down, eyes looking between the paperwork and the stairs now. Maybe making a run for it would be better than what his idiotic heart was telling him to do.</p><p>Love did make people stupid, huh?</p><p>What had his Father been thinking?</p><p>“Lucifer?”</p><p>“Detective!” He smiled, bright and charming as ever, “I… I…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>
  <em>Bloody Hell. </em>
</p><p>She was giving him her you’re-so-cute-I-want-to-die look.</p><p>If he had any dignity left, he would run for those stairs. <em>Pronto.</em></p><p>“I was wondering if you… if you would like my help.”</p><p>“Your help?”</p><p>“With the paperwork.” He gestured vaguely, wincing at how nervous and unsure he sounded.</p><p>“Who are you and what have you done to Lucifer Morningstar?” The Detective laughed, abandoning her pen to study him as if he would suddenly turn out to be a shapeshifter or something.</p><p>“Detective!” He whined, “Have some faith in me!”</p><p>“<em>You</em> want to do <em>paperwork?</em>”</p><p>“Just for today.” He clarified, fixing his cufflinks, “Since it’s uh… Friday.”</p><p>“Friday.” The Detective echoed, mesmerizing eyes wide and eyebrows raised, “What a special day. Will every Friday be Lucifer does paperwork day?”</p><p>He bit his lip, hating every second of this. The minx was teasing him! Her smile, her eyes… She had no right looking this beautiful while making fun of him.</p><p>“Just give me the bloody paperwork!” He groaned, snatching a random pile and dropping it in front of him.</p><p>The Detective laughed, happy and uninhibited.</p><p>Would he be exaggerating if he said he’d happily go through Hell again if it meant he got to hear this laugh?</p><p>Definitely not.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*cries in Deckerstar*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Saturday was uneventful.</p><p>Sort of?</p><p>He spent a lazy day with his Detective, doing the usual things they did mostly Saturdays. The urchin was with them for the day, which limited their options greatly. </p><p>It was a fun day though, full of “domestic things” that Lucifer would never admit he enjoyed even under Hell’s strongest torture.</p><p>Imagine people finding out that the Devil actually loved grocery shopping? Preposterous. The fact that he only enjoyed it when the Detective and even the spawn accompanied him made it worse.</p><p>He made a few calls and called in a few favors, making sure that everything would be prepared for tomorrow. He couldn’t help but recheck everything, over and over again.</p><p>Doctor Linda had said a lot of what the spawn had said, assuring him that the anxiety he felt was normal. She told him to breathe and not to overdo it.</p><p>His response of “the Devil doesn’t do anxiety” apparently wasn’t good enough.</p><p>He hadn’t been afraid when he’d faced hordes of crazed, bloodthirsty demons and emerged triumphant. He wasn’t afraid of a bloody<em> date.</em></p><p>He’d had many good dates with the Detective.</p><p>They’d seemed to break whatever curse they’d had on their dating life previously. Arranging dates was still… complicated. They were busy. Work, raising a spawn, and celestial disasters took up a lot of their time.</p><p>Lucifer wasn’t complaining.</p><p>He could sit next to his Detective in silence for all of eternity and he’d be the happiest Devil in creation.</p><p>She was special like that; almost too good to be true.</p><p>“Lucifer?” His girlfriend sighed, glaring at him from where she was cuddled up to his side on the couch, “Stop overthinking this. Everything will be great.”</p><p>He smiled, dipping his head to peck her lips. It was as good a response as any.</p><p>She sighed again, stroking his cheek.</p><p>“I love you.” She told him, tracing one of his eyebrows with her finger before cupping his cheek again, “That’s all that matters, babe.”</p><p>Staring into her beautiful, deep, endless blue eyes, Lucifer had an idea.</p><p>The best idea he’d had in his whole existence.</p><p>It happened to be the most terrifying idea he’d ever had, but those were just… semantics.</p><p>He knew what he had to do.</p><p>He felt ready. He<em> was</em> ready. The fear clawing its way up his throat, the ice of dread spreading through his chest and freezing his insides…</p><p>They didn’t matter.</p><p>They shouldn’t matter anymore.</p><p>Actually, they shouldn't have mattered in the first place.</p><p><br/>
<strong> <em>*cries in Deckerstar*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Chloe was almost terrified of what would be waiting for her on Valentine's Day.</p><p>She loved Lucifer with her whole heart, but going overboard was kind of his specialty. </p><p>She’d already sent some ground rules; basics like no flying out of the country- or the state- by any means, no cruise ships, no… just nothing that was “too much”.</p><p>She’d spent more than long enough trying to explain what “too much” was to her clueless boyfriend. He meant well and he was adorable, but there was only so much she could handle.</p><p>When she woke up on the morning of the big day, pleasantly sore and a bit sleepy, Lucifer wasn’t next to her.</p><p>It wasn’t that surprising.</p><p>Knowing him, he’d be downstairs, cooking them enough food to feed a small army. Watching him decimate it himself was amusing. Teasing him about it? Even more so.</p><p>Should she go downstairs and annoy him? He was frustratingly fond of the idea of breakfast in bed. She wasn’t opposed to it; lazy Sundays were a treat she valued.  Besides, her boyfriend always looked so proud of himself, ever the one to adore small gestures as much as he was inclined to make grand gestures.</p><p>Chloe was still pondering what to do when the door slid open, revealing Lucifer and a tray that was overflowing with every breakfast food imaginable.</p><p>She barely managed to suppress a laugh, her heart aching with how much she loved him.</p><p>She wouldn’t have imagined him to be this kind of lover in a million years. He wasn’t perfect in the broad sense of the word, but he was perfect to her. He was all she wanted and then some more.</p><p>Which was… sappy. Perhaps she’s been spending too much time with him.</p><p>“Good morning, Detective.” He grinned, setting his bounty down before sliding in next to her.</p><p>“Good morning, Lucifer.”</p><p>Ah. Their first kiss of the day.</p><p>Damn him for being such a good kisser. His rumpled, curly hair and open silk robe didn’t help either.</p><p>She was lucky, wasn’t she?</p><p>"You look positively ravishing."</p><p>"You don't look too bad yourself." She brushed some curly strands away from his forehead, wondering what kind of deal could she make with him to get him to quit his complex curl-banishing routine.</p><p>He preened at her compliment, looking smug.</p><p>"Your favourite, my darling." Lucifer dug out a plate, loaded with a few of her Father's sandwiches. </p><p>He'd mastered making them ages ago, recently insisting that he couldn't possibly be a good boyfriend if he didn't know how to prepare her favourites! It was adorable and it certainly beat the "Well, I get hungry and they are delicious!" excuse he'd been using for years.</p><p>He'd made it for her more than enough times, labeling it as one of her "comfort foods". </p><p>It was too early in the morning to tear up. Ugh. Then again, it was his fault for looking so proud, hopeful, and a bit uncertain as he held out the sandwich to her as if it were some great prize.</p><p>"Thank you, Lucifer." Chloe sighed, rewarding him with a kiss.</p><p>"And," He began, grabbing a huge mug, "your favourite coffee."</p><p>"Lucifer." She grinned, taking the cup too.</p><p>How could she infuse all her love into a single word? He deserved it.</p><p>This was just breakfast and here she was, happy and in bliss. He always had the power to turn any tiny, "insignificant" thing into a moment.</p><p>Maybe she didn't <em>completely</em> hate Valentine's Day.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>*cries in Deckerstar*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe quickly realized she might have spoken too soon.</p><p>It only took her a trip down the stairs to go back to freaking out over what Lucifer might have prepared for the rest of the day. He'd insisted that all the planning be left to him this year, arguing with her until she relented.</p><p>She should've known that would be a mistake.</p><p>What had she been thinking? She hated surprises! And Lucifer? She loved him with everything she was, but he was a bit...</p><p>"What's all this?" Chloe asked faintly, almost hoping she was dreaming.</p><p>"I couldn't decide which flowers would be best." Lucifer explained, coming to stand behind her.</p><p>"So you bought out the whole flower shop?"</p><p>"Two flower shops, Detective." He beamed, "Well, not <em>all </em>of them. The best each one had to offer!"</p><p>She could see that.</p><p>Her living room was lost underneath what must have been hundreds of flowers, in no less than ten different colors. The worst part was that they were organized so beautifully, in rows and patterns, that they didn't even look too out of place (that is, if her living room had been a damn flower shop).</p><p>"To my understanding, flowers are supposed to be a measure of one's love." Lucifer explained, "Doctor Linda said that was not... literal, which made things a bit easier seeing as I cannot fathom how to acquire an infinite number of flowers. I still wanted to be... clear. Am I?"</p><p>"Are you what?"</p><p>"Clear."</p><p>"You're very clear, Lucifer." Chloe laughed because...</p><p>Well, what else was she supposed to do?</p><p>She couldn't even see her couch!  There were flowers on every available surface, spilling over to the floor and covering all of her furniture.</p><p>She noticed an impressive collection of chocolate boxes, red and heart-shaped. Knowing Lucifer, they'd  be the most expensive chocolate there is. Actually, they were probably imported from who knows where.</p><p>"Who is going to eat all that?"</p><p>"I made a deal with the urchin." He shrugged, "Better save some of those for her."</p><p>He couldn't be real. None of this could be for real.</p><p>"You don't like it?"</p><p>Wow.</p><p>He looked so heartbroken when she turned around to face him that her words got stuck in her throat. How could she reprimand him - or throttle him- when he was so... <em>Lucifer.</em></p><p>"It's..."</p><p>Too much.</p><p>"Yes, Detective?"</p><p>"It's great, Lucifer. Wow." Chloe kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love it. I love <em>you.</em>"</p><p>At least they'd planned to spend most of their day at his Penthouse. Silver linings.</p><p>He better be the one cleaning this up though.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>*cries in Deckerstar*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is the blindfold necessary?” Chloe complained, tugging at the cloth around her eyes.</p><p>“Yes, my dear Detective.” Lucifer nodded enthusiastically from her side, helping her out of the car.</p><p>One of his hands settled on her waist, pulling her close to him. She could feel his warmth, smell his cologne… If she leaned in close enough, she’d probably hear his heartbeat through his vest, loud and strong and a bit too fast.</p><p>He was wearing one of his colorful three piece suits today, knowing that they were among her favourites. She loved him in anything, of course, but still…</p><p>The two of them were matching, silly as that was. He always enjoyed matching with her to a certain degree, even before they got together. So here she was in another maroon, silk shirt and jeans. She’d almost worn a dress, but…</p><p>On second thought, why hadn’t she worn a dress?</p><p>She stuck to comfortable clothes 99% of the time, dressing up when they went clubbing together from time to time just because. Lucifer insisted that she looked “positively ravishing in anything and nothing, preferably nothing”. He also insisted that he dressed up enough for both of them anyway, mentioning that each of them should stick to whatever made them comfortable.</p><p>They were still walking.</p><p>She felt the moment her shoes sank into incredibly soft sand and smiled. Of course.</p><p>“Careful.” Lucifer murmured, mouth close to her ear, “It’s close by, Detective. Watch your step.”</p><p>Was this their beach?</p><p>The rest of the day had gone by well, Lucifer seemingly sticking into more... normal stuff after the flowers and the chocolate from the morning.</p><p>It was fine by her.</p><p>
  <em>"We're not normal. We're us and we're... incredible."</em>
</p><p>Truer words had never been spoken.</p><p>They walked for a bit more. She could smell the beach and hear the waves, instantly feeling at home. So many important things had taken place here. It was technically their start.</p><p>“Our first kiss was near the water.”</p><p>“I remember.” Lucifer laughed, “I remember both instants, Detective.”</p><p>“Still my favourite jealous Devil?”</p><p>“I was never jealous.” He huffed, “But your favourite? Always, I hope.”</p><p>She tightened her arm around his waist, hugging him as they stumbled along to wherever he was taking them.</p><p>“Always my favourite, Lucifer.”</p><p>She knew he could use the reassurance. His silence was enough proof. Maybe, with a bit of luck, he would internalize what she was saying and stop doubting them.</p><p>“Ah, here we are!”</p><p>He swiftly undid the blindfold, beaming behind her although she couldn’t see it. Chloe could tell he was nervous though, feeling a slight, uncharacteristic trembling in his hands.</p><p>He was an idiot.</p><p>Whatever his surprise was, she knew she was going to love it. It included both of them, together, in somewhere that was special for both of them.</p><p>What more could she ask for?</p><p>Especially if less flower shops were involved.</p><p>She blinked, brushing some of her hair away from her eyes. Lucifer lingered by her side, one of his arms still wrapped around her. He was quiet, awaiting her reaction with the dread and nervousness of someone awaiting the final ruling on a death sentence.</p><p>A picnic at the beach at sunset. Until sunset?</p><p>At their beach.</p><p>She hadn’t been mistaken after all. There was no one around as far as she could see and she had to wonder what had Lucifer done exactly. A table was set up in front of them, just perfectly close enough to the shore. It had two large plates covered by a metallic cloche, and an entire set up that was a cross between the time he’d tried to prove he could do anything better than Pierce could and the time he made her perfect grilled cheese sandwiches at his Penthouse.</p><p>Chloe winced, wondering why she was thinking of those disastrous dates when a near perfect one was in front of her. They’d come a long way. No more mixed signals, lies, and… poison vials.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>She turned to him, trying to understand what the Hell he was so worried about. Lucifer was the king of date nights. He was effortlessly romantic at times, making the best plans and saying the most beautiful of things without a second thought. It almost made up for how annoying, clueless, and difficult he was at other times.</p><p>“I love it.” She told him, giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.</p><p>He was great at this. What would it take to make him understand that?</p><p>She kissed him, telling him not to worry for the millionth time. Lucifer rested his forehead against hers, mumbling something about how the Devil didn’t worry.</p><p>
  <em>Right.</em>
</p><p>As if he wasn’t the most arrogant and somehow simultaneously the most insecure person she knew.</p><p>“Shall we?” Chloe smiled again, gesturing at the table, “It’s beautiful, Lucifer.”</p><p>He pulled away from, relief spreading across his handsome features. Some of the anxiety lingered though. As he made sure she was seated, ever the gentleman, she tried to figure out what had him so nervous.</p><p>She liked this. It was exactly what she’d had in mind when she told him not to go overboard. Lucifer, for all his Luciferness, knew her. He definitely knew this was the exact kind of gesture she would adore.</p><p>Yet, he looked anxious enough to make her want to hug him and ask him what was wrong.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Of course.” Lucifer shook his head, “I just… Here, Detective.”</p><p>He took the cover off her plate, revealing… burgers and fries.</p><p>
  <em>Aw.</em>
</p><p>He’d made her her Father’s sandwiches for breakfast and got their own, special meal for dinner. It was sweet. At least he’d learned that she liked this more than intricate dishes with names she had no hopes of pronouncing.</p><p>“Just as my lady desires.” He gestured to the plates, getting up to fill their glasses.</p><p>“Thank you, Lucifer.”</p><p>He returned to his seat, still smiling and still nervous.</p><p>They ate and they chatted, mostly about random things. It was nice. It was <em>them.</em></p><p>Chloe found herself lost in how the fading sun made him look; ethereal and shining with haunted beauty, every bit of the angel he often denied he was.</p><p>The man in front of her, the one who cooked her favourite dishes and tickled her until she begged for mercy more times than she could count, had created that sun.</p><p>Her Lightbringer.</p><p>In so many ways.</p><p>She noticed he’d pause and stare at her, eyes soft and faraway. Was he thinking the same things? Did the sun have the same effect on her?</p><p>What a pair they made.</p><p>She’d never been one for romance, even when she’d been younger. Chloe Decker was… practical. Hardworking. Always busy. </p><p>Dates at the beaches and nights at clubs had never been her “thing”.</p><p>She loved it though.</p><p>She loved everything this insufferable man brought to her life.</p><p>For the millionth time today, she realized how much she loved him.</p><p>“Detective?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Walk with me?”</p><p>She nodded, taking her final sip of perfect wine and giving their empty plates one last look. The flowers he’d set up at the center of the table were beautiful, in shades of red and yellow that had matched the sky and the tablecloth he’d chosen. The two twin candles still burning in the oddly elegant golden candlesticks Lucifer had chosen…</p><p>Perfect. All of it.</p><p>She slipped her hand into his, leaning against his side. They walked together, no particular direction in mind. There was still no one around and the sky had darkened quickly. Some of the light still lingered, faint hints left by the sun in beautiful streaks across the sky. Chloe hoped they’d see some stars, despite everything. She could probably convince him to sacrifice the wellness of his suit and lay down with her for a bit, staring at the sky.</p><p>The things the Devil would do for her.</p><p>“A stroll at sunset.” Chloe hummed, “Aren’t you a romantic Devil?”</p><p>“Only the best for the best.” Lucifer said easily, “I’ve thought long and hard about this.”</p><p>“I noticed.” She laughed, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you as quiet as you’ve been this week, Lucifer.”</p><p>“Quite the welcome respite, I suppose?” He teased, “Then again, you probably missed my charming, melodic voice.”</p><p>She pondered this for a moment, deep in thought just to annoy him.</p><p>“Who else would grate on my nerves and drive me crazy?” Chloe finally laughed, bumping his shoulder with hers.</p><p>Her hand found her bullet necklace, a permanent fixture around her neck. It brought her comfort. He was hers now, after all the night she'd spent staring at the bent metal, holding it and overthinking everything.</p><p>Lucifer looked down on her, smiling. She’d never seen him smile as much as he did these days. He wasn’t a sad, quiet person. On the contrary, he worked hard to be loud and boisterous. He found joy in the smallest of things, eagerly drinking in whatever life had to offer after eons down in Hell.</p><p>Yet, this smile of his… the one he gave her when he thought she wasn’t looking. The one no one else but her got the privilege of seeing and enjoying.</p><p>The things she would do to see him give her that look more…</p><p>She adored seeing him happy.</p><p>“You love me.” He whispered, brushing off her remark.</p><p>“You’re one lucky devil, Lucifer Morningstar.”</p><p>“That I am.”</p><p>He stopped walking. She paused, checking to see if something was wrong. They were standing by the shore, almost exactly like they’d been the first time she’d kissed him several million years ago.</p><p>How could so much and so little change?</p><p>“Lucifer?”</p><p>“I am a lucky Devil.” He repeated, gulping, “And you do love me, Detective.”</p><p>“Yes.” was all she managed to say, waiting to see where he was going to go with this.</p><p>“My first love is you. My only love.”</p><p>She took his hands in hers, urging him to continue. He had that look of intense focus on his face, the one he’d get when he let his walls down for a minute, speaking words he usually barricaded within his heart.</p><p>“I… I never believed in love. I’ve always thought it was a ridiculous notion.” Lucifer swallowed thickly, looking everywhere except at her, before he finally allowed his eyes to meet hers, “Until I met you. Chloe, you… you taught me what love was. Tore down my walls and made me fall for you despite all my… inhibitions. Despite me being so… <em>me.</em>”</p><p>This was one of the speeches that was going to make her cry, huh?</p><p>How could she not when his eyes were begging her to understand?</p><p>He looked like he wanted to run away, being held together by nothing but sheer determination. She’d seen him look like this before. Many, many times. Actually, now that she thought about it…</p><p>She’d seen this specific look. In the evidence locker, after her kidnapping… Before his Father showed and everything got… crazy.</p><p>“You don’t have to say it, Lucifer.” She promised, brushing a hand across his cheek, knowing that usually calmed him down well enough, “I know. You’ve proved it a thousand times.”</p><p>The part of her that had been afraid…</p><p>Well, a part of her was still afraid. It was significantly smaller now, after everything they went through, but it was still there.</p><p>For some reason, the three words, important as they were, didn’t hold as much meaning to her as they had done in that moment. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to hear them, but still…</p><p>“Oh, but I have to, Detective.” He chuckled, “Don’t you see? You make me a better man. You teach me things I never would have even guessed without you. You put up with me every day and you… you love me. <em>Me.</em>”</p><p>He still said it like she was doing him a great fever; like her miracle status was most miraculous in her ability to love him.</p><p>He was challenging, but he wasn’t hard to love. Sometimes, she thought she’d drown in her love for him and she finally understood why he’d gone to Hell for her twice.</p><p>Love did make people stupid. She had no objections though, not when love lead her to this moment.</p><p>“I love you, Lucifer.” Chloe told him, hoping this would be the time it sank into his head.</p><p>“And I… I love you too, Chloe.”</p><p>Maybe it was the way he said her name; like it was a prayer, like it was his salvation, like it was his reason for everything…</p><p>Maybe it was the conviction and the raw emotion he added to every syllable, finally wording what she knew he felt…</p><p>Maybe it was just him, just them, together on the beach where they’d had their first kiss…</p><p>Maybe it was this stupid day and everything, but she…</p><p>The tear that slid down her cheek might have as well said it all.</p><p>“Happy tears?” Lucifer asked, a bit panicked, like he always did.</p><p>She was in love with an idiot.</p><p>Her idiot.</p><p>“The happiest.” She assured him, essentially dragging him down by his lapels and kissing him senseless.</p><p>This lovable, impossible, annoying, <em>incredible</em> man…</p><p>The night had barely begun and her chest felt like it might explode with the magnitude of everything he was evoking within her.</p><p>Did anything other than this moment matter?</p><p>They still had gifts to exchange. Lucifer still had one more thing in his "schedule" as far as she knew. They had the Penthouse and her apartment to themselves, no Trixie and no work...</p><p>Chloe didn't exactly care much for obsessing over what came next. She'd been right. Like she'd told him a thousand times over the past week, the only thing that was important was them spending the day together.</p><p>"Tell me again?" She asked, almost shyly, pulling away from him but still lingering in his space.</p><p>"I love you, Detective. Chloe." Lucifer said, eyes <em>suspiciously </em>shiny, "I love you so bloody much. I love you."</p><p>She crashed into his chest, hugging him as tightly as she could before kissing him again and again and again.</p><p>They were them and they were <em>incredible.</em></p><p>Nothing else mattered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How many versions of Lucifer saying ily am I gonna write 😂😂 tune in next time to find out.</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day everyone ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>